


Sweet Cherry Pie

by Dreameater55taker



Series: Harem of Magni [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Harem, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreameater55taker/pseuds/Dreameater55taker
Summary: Another mate





	

Magni was bored and he hated it. One of the rich demons in his land was talking to him in the throne room and saying how much of a contribution he had made to the area, piles of money having already been offered. “I’ve brought a special gift for My Lord today to commemorate another year of doing smooth business.” The Lord said, bowing before snapping his fingers and a servant was pushed into the room. He was a smaller demon with black hair and a small pair of horns on his head and a small pair of bat-like wings on his back.  
Magni turned his eyes onto the demon then smiled, “Oh?” He stood up walking over to the smaller demon then reached out taking his hand kissing it, “Why, hello.”  
The demon bowed quickly, “I-it’s a pleasure to meet you, Master.”  
“Your attendant had him cleaned and checked when we arrived.” The rich demon explained and Magni knew it to be true because this little present was wearing the same small robe every new servant wore before being assigned a position in the castle and given clothing to suit that position.  
“I see.” Magni turned his eyes onto the rich demon, “We will address the rest of this tomorrow. You are dismissed.”  
Bowing, the rich demon backed up towards a door, “Of course, My Lord.” He only turned after he straightened, leaving the room.  
“What is your name?” Magni turned his full attention onto the new demon.  
“Bao but I will respond to whatever name my master decides to give me.” The demon he was given as a present kept his eyes down.  
“Bao.” He hummed softly, “Look at me.”  
Hesitantly, Bao lifted his eyes, looking at Magni, “Is something wrong, Master?”  
“Now I can see those beautiful eyes.” Magni ran his claw over his cheeks, “How pretty.”  
“I’m glad my eyes please you, Master.” Bao closed an eye at the initial contact but opened it after a few moments.  
“You are so sweet.” He leaned in, “I’m going to kiss you.” Magni warned before pressing his lips to Bao’s, starting soft before quickly being more dominating. Bao didn’t have much time to actually prepare for the kiss, his cheeks flushing as Magni kissed him. Wrapping an arm around him, he tilted his head deepening the kiss while the other hand ran down his back. The new servant made a noise between a squeak and a gasp as he was pulled against Magni, his wings twitching. Pulling back his head to look at Bao’s face, “You look like you're melting already.”  
Bao reached up, covering his cheeks, “I’m sorry, Master.”  
“Why are you sorry?” Magni titled his head, “I am not angry.”  
The new servant paused to get his thoughts in order, “You said it looked like I was melting already. A servant who takes more to respond this much might suit your needs better…”  
“You are hardly just a servant.” Mangi smirked, “You are a very good gift, that I’m never letting you go.”  
Bao’s cheeks flushed again, “I’m glad to please Master so.”  
“Magni, my name is Magni.” He let his finger dust over Bao’s cheek, “I want to devour my gift.”  
“D-devour?” Bao asked, blinking as he thought about the dual meaning of the phrase.  
Licking his lips, “Tasting.” He smirked, “Let’s go.”  
Bao nodded slowly, “Yes, Mas-Magni?” He asked, not sure what to call the lord of the castle.  
Magni pulled back leading him out of the throne room, “You are so sweet.” He paused by the kitchen grabbing a few candy pieces before leading Bao to his room, “You already meet Adi.”  
“Your attendant.” Bao nodded, “He was kind and thorough in his work.”  
Magni leads him over to the bed, sitting down before pulling him into his lap, “I have many mates.” He leaned forwards dragging his tongue up up Bao’s neck.  
Bao trembled, mewling slightly, “Wh-why is Mas-Magni telling me this?” For a split second, Magni could see the mental reprimand.  
“Because I like you.” Magni chuckled softly before pulling back unwrapping a candy then sliding it into his mouth before leaning in kissing him and exchanging the candy with his tongue. In the kiss, Bao didn’t know what to do with the candy except try to pass it back but Magni’s tongue in his mouth made that impossible. Pulling back his head he looked at Bao, “You are no longer a servant. You are your own person.”  
“What…?” Bao spoke, forgetting about the candy before quickly covering his mouth, “You’re freeing me?”  
“In a way.” Magni leaned in kissing him again, “You will have your own room, and I will give you anything that you want.”  
Bao paused to think about it, forgetting for the moment that they were on Magni’s bed and Magni had been devouring his mouth moments before, “What’s the condition then?”  
“You will allow me to court you.” Magni chuckled softly before leaning in to take back the candy.  
The now freed servant tried to help but his world suddenly just changed, “What if it doesn’t work…?” He asked slowly and timidly.  
“What? Oh.” He was thinking for a moment, “I am not worried, I am already totally smitten with you. I will be working to make sure that you feel the same about me before I initiate the bond.” He ran his hand up and down Bao’s back, “I promise that.”  
Bao nodded slowly, “Thank you, M-Magni.” He was able to catch himself faster this time.  
Leaning in kissing him gently, “Give yourself to me.” Magni purred softly.  
“Okay.” Bao’s cheeks flushed and he reached for the tied sash around his waist.  
Magni leaned in kissing him again, and pressing his tongue inside of his mouth passing the candy again, “Very good.”  
Bao sucked on the candy as he untied the sash slowly, “What do I do with the candy?”  
“You were so cute that I wanted to give you a treat.” Magni let his hand wander lower groping his ass, “I just want to spoil you.”  
“Did you want it back again, though?” Bao asked, blushing as his ass was groped and he pulled the robe off his body, tossing it aside.  
“I have more. You can feed the rest to me.” He rolled his hips slowly while his other hand wandered to take hold of the other side of his ass.  
Bao squeaked, “Sh-should we move...?”  
“We will.” He pulled Bao’s hips down against his making the grinding more effective.  
“O-okay.” Bao mewled slightly as he was ground against Magni’s clothed pelvis.  
“Strip off my clothing, Bao.” He purred as he leaned in mouthing along with his neck, “Get me ready to pleasure you.”  
Bao trembled before pulling Magni’s clothing open gently, “I-isn’t it the servant’s job to pleasure the master, though?”  
“You are not a servant, love.” He leaned in kissing him in a dominating style. Bao gasped in the kiss, not prepared for it being so intense off the bat.  
“I can’t get your pants off like this,” Bao said, having gotten his pants open but with both of them sitting and Bao on Magni’s lap, he couldn’t do anything else. Nodding his head he lifted Bao off his lap then getting up to set him down.  
“There you go.” He let his eyes wander over Bao’s form, “You have a beautiful body.” Magni reached out dragging his hand down his chest, “Wonderful.”  
Bao didn’t know how to handle the stares, “I-I’m glad you like it?”  
“You can take off my pants now.” Magni smirked, “I don’t mean to distract.”  
“It’s okay.” Bao waved his hands for a moment before sliding Magni’s pants to the floor.  
“Don’t forget the underwear.” Magni chuckled softly as he ran his hand through the demon’s hair.  
Bao nodded, “Okay.” Tucking his fingers under the edge of Magni’s underwear, he pulled the article of clothing down before dropping it on the floor. Magni grinned at him as he steps closer to Bao, letting his hand slide up his side.  
“Do you feel comfortable?” Magni asked softly.  
The new demon in the castle paused, “Yes.” He looked up at Magni, “I’ve never been asked that before but yes.”  
Leaning down he kissed Bao gently as he wrapped an arm around him, “Good if you're scared to let me know.” He slowly lifted him up and guided Bao’s legs around his waist.  
“I was when we were in the throne room but you’re not someone who would take out your anger on me,” Bao explained, letting Magni guide him, his cheeks flushing with how close their pelvises were in this position.  
Magni chuckled softly at how shy he was, “You are the only gift I wanted to taste.”  
Bao looked up, meeting his eyes, “Really?”  
“Yes.” Magni leaned in kissing him as he looked up before walking over to the bed crawling towards the middle.  
With Bao holding onto him, it made it easier to move the smaller demon, “Will it hurt?” He asked quietly.  
“Not when I’m done with you.” He slid his hand down to cup his butt, “I am very good at making pleasure.”  
“Okay.” Bao nodded, feeling reassured, “Should I lay a certain way?”  
Chuckling softly, “Just do what you feel is right.” He slowly set him down as ran his hands up his body.  
Bao shivered slightly, goosebumps starting to form on his skin, “O-okay.”  
“You're already so receptive.” Magni let his hand wander lower before leaning in to kiss him, “I bet you even taste sweet.” He dragged his tongue over Bao’s collar bone.  
“D-do I?” Bao made a small mewl at the hot muscle on his skin, moving his head so Magni could move his head easier.  
“I believe that you do.” Magni’s mouth wandered over his body tasting everything while his hands spread his legs open gently.  
Bao moved his legs as Magni’s hands directed him to, “H-how much are you going to taste?” His cheeks grew redder as Magni’s mouth continued to taste his skin.  
“Everywhere, until I confirm that you taste sweet everywhere.” He smirked as he moved his mouth lower letting his tongue wander in a gentle manner.  
“Th-that’s a lot of tasting to do then.” Bao flushed a beautiful scarlet as Magni’s mouth moved over his stomach.  
Working his mouth lower, “You are rather adorable.” He slides between his legs kissing around by passing his member to his legs were he worked over his inner thighs.  
Bao gasped as Magni’s mouth pressed to the soft skin, “R-really?”  
“Yes.” He moved his mouth to the other leg licking up the skin, “I’m going to start preparing you soon.”  
“O-okay.” Bao shivered as Magni’s mouth worked over his skin.  
Reaching past him he grabbed lube from a table then covered his fingers, then he started to press on inside of him, “I’ll be gentle.”  
“I-I trust you.” Bao managed to speak past a mewl as the pucker of skin was pressed open.  
Nodding his head as he slowly worked his finger inside of Bao while his other hand wrapped around his member, “Yeah?” He crooked his finger up in just the right angle to rub his prostate.  
Bao gasped, his hips bucking up at the foreign source of pleasure. “Y-yes.”  
“That makes me very pleased.” Magni’s purred as he kept working his finger inside of him, “I am pleased with you.” He leaned over kissing him gently, before slipping his tongue inside of his mouth exploring the space. Mewling in the kiss as he was worked open, Bao let his hands start wandering Magni’s body gently. Smirking he slid another finger inside of him, spreading him wider before he starts thrusting his fingers slowly inside of him. As Magni moved his fingers, pressing against Bao’s prostate, Bao moaned. His spine arched and his member was almost leaking with his body not knowing how to handle the pleasure. “Don’t hold back, Bao. Let yourself feel the pleasure.” He pressed his fingers up again.  
The smaller demon moaned as he started leaking, so close to the edge as he was touched by Magni, “C-close.”  
“You’re ready for me.” He slid his fingers out then adding more lube, “I am going to enter you.” He shifted Bao around before pressing inside of him.  
“A-ah…” Bao trembled as his body accommodated Magni. Slowly he started to move his hips while his hand runs up his body teasing the skin. Soon, Bao was feeling the need to release again as his body adjusted and he was feeling nothing but pleasure, “I can’t…”  
“Don’t hold back.” He kissed him again gently while he suddenly snapped his hips.  
Bao’s spine arched up off the bed, his wings spread under him as he screamed, “Magni!” His walls squeezed around Magni’s member as he came. A shiver ran down Magni’s back before he kept moving his hips, not ready just to be dragged over. Moving his hand off of Bao’s chest he brushed them over the small wings. Gasping, Bao shivered as his wings flexed to spread out more.  
“You love your wings being touch.” Magni purred softly as he started to grind his hips.  
“Th-they’re sensitive.” Bao mewled and trembled, gripping Magni’s back where he could as he was being worked up again.  
“I can see this.” Magni grinned as he snapped his hips faster, “You are sensitive everywhere.”  
Bao cried out as prostate was hit again and again, “I-I’ve never been treated to pleasure before.”  
“You are going to feel it all the time.” Magni moved his mouth to Bao’s chest, the slowly wandering down to his nipple teasing with his teeth.  
“A-ah.” Bao’s spine arched to press his chest in the contact, getting worked towards the edge with each thrust inside him. Deciding to change it up he slides out of Bao, rolling him over and lifting his hips upwards before thrusting his hips inside of him. Slowly starting to get back to the pace he was at before. “Ah!” Bao gripped the sheets, panting as Magni got a more direct angle this way. Leaning over him he mouthed around the base of one of his while feeling that he was getting close. Bao cried out as he started to leak, “Oh Gods…” A shudder ran through Magni as he pressed all the way inside of Bao before he came. Screaming again in pleasure, Bao came as he was filled with heat. Smirking he slowly slid out of Bao, turning him over and kissing him.  
“How was that?” He smirked as he let his hands wander.  
Bao shivered, his body sensitive, “A-amazing.”  
Magni grinned at him, “I am very much keeping you, Bao.”  
“I-I’m glad I pleased you.” Bao’s cheeks were flushed, not yet starting to return to normal color.  
“I wonder if I will be cleaning you as well.” Magni rolled them over having Bao laying on his chest and he lifted his knee spreading Bao’s legs around it.  
Bao mewled, between his legs being the most sensitive of places right now, “I-I don’t know. Y-you seem to not be done.”  
“I want to see you ride me if you don’t think that I’m done.” He started to grope Bao’s butt as he watched his reaction.  
“R-ride you?” Bao’s cheeks flushed again, some of the color having dissipated from his cheeks.  
“Do you know what that means?” Magni let his other hand wander up Bao’s chest, “You are the one doing the moving.”  
Bao shook his head, “I don’t know how or what to do.”  
Magni smirked as he got excited, “You put me inside of you then you move yourself up and down.” He moved his hand on Bao’s ass to rub against his entrance, “I’ll guide you.”  
Shivering, Bao bit his lip as his entrance was rubbed, “O-okay.”  
Magni shifted him forwards so he was straddling over his hips then started pulling him down onto his member, “Just relax.” He slowly rolled his hips upwards.  
Bao gasped, his hands going to Magni’s shoulders for stability, “Y-yes.” His body opened up for Magni easily after their two previous times and the mess inside him started to leak out, sliding down Magni’s member.  
“Now start moving up and down.” Magni rolled his hips upwards, “Use your legs.”  
Nodding, the smaller demon shifted so his legs were curled under him on either side of Magni before he slowly raised himself up and let himself sink back down, “Like that?” He asked, shivering at his own actions.  
“Yes.” Magni rolled his hips upwards as he let his hand wander over his legs and his hips.  
“Ah…” Bao gasped, lifting his hips up and falling into the pattern Magni was providing.  
“There you go.” He snapped his hips upwards without warning, enjoying watching Bao above him. Bao choked out a cry, his spine arching and his fingers digging into the skin on Magni’s shoulders, already getting hard. Enjoying what he was seeing he let his hand wander to Bao’s member stroking him slowly, “Keep moving.” Bao nodded, his body trembling uncontrollably as he moved his hips up and down, his member hard in Magni’s hand. Moving his hips upwards helping him so he wasn’t doing all of the work.  
Bao’s head tipped down a little as he was getting closer to the edge, “I can’t…” His legs were shaking as his body was struggling with the situation as a whole.  
Magni nodded his head as he rolled him over, “I’ve got you.” He took over his hips snapping quickly. It wasn’t long before Bao cried out again in pleasure as he came, gasping for air afterward. A shiver ran through his body as he let out a moan before he came as well. Bao moaned before just lying there as he caught his breath, his fingers still gripping at Magni’s shoulders. He slides out of him as he leaned down kissing Bao gently, “I got you.”  
“I know.” Bao smiled, “I think I pushed a little too far for a first time.”  
“You can rest in my bed.” Magni nodded slowly and he moved him up the bed, “I’ll stay with you.”  
Bao relaxed as he was moved, his small wings tucking slightly, “Thank you, Magni.”  
“Rest little devil.” He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Bao.


End file.
